The Best of Times
by Bojack727
Summary: Maggie and Nenene think about their feelings for eachother while spending time together. The weekend offers a good chance to work out the finer points of their relationship. Please Read and Review!
1. Ch 1: Maggie's Thoughts

Well, I'm back after a pretty long absence from the site. I'm looking forward to where this story will go and I hope you enjoy it. Also, this contains obvious shoujo-ai themes, but I'm sure that you guys sort of came for that anyway. But anyway- on with the first chapter!

-Bojack727

**.o.o.o.**

**THE BEST OF TIMES**

**Part 1: "Maggie's Thoughts"**

**.o.o.o.**

Maggie looked up at the ceiling of the room she now found herself in. It was not the low roof of the compartment she used to tuck herself away in under the stairs. It was the high ceiling of a bed room and she was lying in bed. The first odd thing about this is that she had always preferred small confined places, regardless of her imposing stature.

Then there was the fact she could often be counted as a calm, reserved woman. She was not prone to excessive emotional outbursts or expressions. Not to say that she was without feelings! Far from it- there were several people who she cared about and even loved very much. The thing was that she just didn't always show it. In practice, she proved easy to fluster and was known for her shyness.

She also had to cope with a slight inferiority complex that she had taken on over the years. Being over six feet tall and an Asian woman made her stand out in almost any setting. She was nearly a foot taller then all of her friends and her big sister Michelle- and she towered over Anita and her friends even more. In this sense, she was different, and had fed into her feelings of awkwardness and unease.

She had never been girly. That was obvious as she usually dressed in so-called masculine clothing- trousers and tennis shoes, along with shirts or sweaters. Even when she dressed formaly, it would be in slacks and coats and ties. Her hair was dark and shaggy and forelocks grew down around her cheeks and bangs hung down over her brow-line. She simply fell into the role of the mousy tall woman of the trio.

Michelle was gorgeous one who drew the glances of the men around them. Anita was the sporty tomboy that was bursting with energy and agressive enthusiasm. Maggie was the tall shy one who didn't say much and kept to herself. The description was not the most charitable way of seeing herself, but it was how she often felt.

However, there was one person with which she actually felt attractive and even _desirable! _This person accepted and appreciated her in a way that was different from the others. This person was also keeping her company at the moment as she lay in bed- snuggling close to her and breathing lightly in her sleep. Maggie glanced down at the short, unkempt brunet sleeping next to her.

Nenene mumbled faintly in her sleep and snuggled up against Maggie, who pulled the blanket up over her and rubbed her shoulder-length hair very gently. She smiled as Nenene made a purring sound and looked over the night stand where a pair of glasses faintly caught the dull ambience of the room… Nenene's room.

Maggie wondered how much trouble it would be to untangle herself from Nenene's embrace and locate her discarded articles of clothing. In the end, she just smiled and decided to savoir the wonderful intimacy they had. She rested her arm over the sleeping authoress possessively... Nenene, _her Nenene_, she thought with a smile that made her blush more.

Last night would be something that Maggie would savor for a long time. The intimacy of their contact, the way the shorter woman clung to her as they kissed, and the frantic way their bodies moved against one another. She blushed deeply as she thought back on some of the most intense parts of last night.

More mumbling could be heard from the brown-haired woman in her arm. She wondered about what was going through the mind of the writer nestled against. What peculiar dreams floated through that mind of hers? Also, did she ever dream about Maggie? That was something for the Paper Master to consider.

Maggie glanced down at Nenene as she yawned and opened her eyes. "Nenene?" She asked tentatively while she squinted a bit and looked up at her.

Nenene smiled and rested her head on Maggie's chest. "G' morning." She muttered without looking up at her. "Mmm… what time is it?" She asked while sliding herself up onto Maggie a bit more.

Though it wasn't something she could put easily into words- she savored the opportunity she had with Nenene. It strange to her that the person who made her feel the most like a woman was another woman… She had always self-conscious of herself. She was tall and lanky with a slender figure- not at all as glamorous and curvy as Michelle. Still, Nenene liked her, and that was enough for the tall woman.

The paper master blushed and glanced over the digital alarm clock on the nightstand, next to Nenene's glasses. "…9:37." She answered. "Uh… do you want me to make some coffee?" She asked, casually glancing over the closed door across the room and to the left.

Nenene looked up at her and chewed her bottom lip a bit and then gave devious little smile. "Well actually, what I'd really like is for you to stay in bed with me under these covers some more." She declared, inching forward till their mouths were almost touching.

Maggie blushed but smiled at her. Nenene had slid up onto her now, sort of straddling her and resting herself on her frame. "Sure." She replied simply as Nenene suddenly closed the gap between them and kissed her.

**(- End of Chapter 1 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Well, this first chapter dealt with Maggie's point of view. The next chapter will cover how Nenene sees things, as well as her feeling on their relationship. I hope you all liked this chapter and will stick around for more.

-Bojack727


	2. Ch 2: Nenene's Thoughts

_Rhaiwen is the master of this stuff, I can only hope to be a fraction as good as her with my writing. So, I'm giving props to her not just for her skills but also for inspiring me like she's done for others._

**THE BEST OF TIMES**

**Chapter 2: "Nenene's Thoughts"**

**.o.o.o.**

For Nenene, the reality of the moment had been far more pleasant, though no less surreal. As a writer, she had a creative mind and was good and figuring things out. Still, when she woke up in a place or situation that is different from what she'd always done, there was a certain level of surprise in this.

She liked the change. The brunet had slept alone for a long time and had grown to accept the solitude that had created it… but that didn't mean she ever liked it. Though she'd never admit it, she actually enjoyed the company of the three paper masters that had been thrust upon her. Three women (well, two women and a teenage girl…) were suddenly living with her and even crammed into her bed with her.

Yes, she'd actually warmed up to the three of them. And as time went on, she'd grown to like one of them in particular- the meekest and the most unassuming one of the three, but also the most striking of the trio. It was hard to miss her when she'd first seen the woman. Maggie was just over six feet tall, pale skinned with dark hair and striking violate eyes.

Nenene was not a conventional woman either. She'd enjoyed a certain degree of order in her life, and yet had become heavily entangled with a woman who could hardly even remember to buy groceries! And yet, she adored… even loved Yumiko. But she'd often wondered what sort of love it was that she felt for the flighty woman.

She supposed she'd never know now that that Nancy woman entered into the equation. But Nenene wasn't the kind of person to miss something just as wonderful right in front of her eyes- this something was in fact a certain Maggie Mui, whom she was currently snuggled up against in bed. Maggie was special- she'd realized that long ago. But perhaps it began when she caught her, mid-fall, on the flight of stairs in her old digs.

Maggie was so wonderfully unassuming and gentle. So innocent and uncorrupted was this woman- Nenene couldn't help but smile whenever they were together. And, another wonderful thing about her was the fact she accepted Nenene in spite of her faults. The authoress could be rash and quick to act. But Maggie somehow had a way of tempering her.

Then there was the more dubious part of their relationship… Nenene had grown quite fond of the physical aspect! Despite the awkwardness that Maggie radiated publicly, she was confident and nimble in battle and protecting those she cared about.

And this skill had manifested itself in other activities.

The author would never forget the nimbleness of the other woman's hand- driving her to a heated pleasure as they embraced. Maggie, being taller and stronger, would often lift Nenene up against her and rest her chin on Nenene's shoulder. Sometimes, she would nestle her face into the shorter woman's brown locks. The author wondered if there was something behind this strange little kink… Oh well.

Writing wasn't the most physically rigorous job that a person could have. The few exceptions- such as being kidnapped or undergoing a botched brainwashing attempt! She had gotten a little out of shape (though just a bit) and Nenene had been slumming through things a bit. But Maggie seemed perfectly happy with her just the way she was. The authoress did rather enjoy the way she fit up against the taller woman.

She grinned to herself, feeling the other woman pull her closer up against her. Nenene reflexively sighed wrapped herself around Maggie. "G' morning." She slurred, glancing up at her. "What time is it?" She proceeded to ask, subtly stretching her back- arching a bit and then looked back up at her.

"…9:37." She replied. Nenene silently noted the blush on the Paper Master's face as she looked away for a moment. She also liked the way Maggie held her so protectively. Though, this was a please benefit to the bond they'd formed.

"Uh… do you want me to make some coffee?"

Nenene smiled and looked up at her and smiled. "Actually," she began, climbing up onto her a little more. "What I'd really like is for you to stay under these covers with me some more." She replied as she moved closer up towards the paper master.

"…Sure."

Nenene grinned at the answer and leaned forward, brushing her lips across Maggie's. She was pleased as the paper master reciprocated the gesture, easing her own lips into hers. Nenene sighed into Maggie's mouth and reached up to cup her cheek- feeling the shaggy forelock of dark hair against her palm.

Eventually, and with some hesitation, Nenene pulls back from the other woman and smiles at her. "You're cute; do you know that, Maggie?" Nenene asks as she watches the other woman's cheeks redden.

Nenene could feel herself flushing a little as she decided to go on with her little rant. "I mean it, everything about you makes me just want to snuggle up with you… but you're also strong and reliable and I know you'll be here for me." She finished.

Eventually, the clock showed that it was 11:00 in the morning and Nenene conceded to getting out of bed- forsaking the comfort of its warmth and the companionship of the tall girl she'd fallen for.

…Besides, the coffee wouldn't make itself.

**(- End of Chapter 2 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Well, I finished part two of this story. I plan on writing more of it, so the actually plot will kick in with the next chapter.

As of right now, I'm happy with these being just little looks into the lives of the characters… nothing too heavy-handed. I don't think I could write anything too epic or adventurous, as the series already accomplished that.

Also, the other characters may eventually show up at some point, as this is in the same continuity as "Paper Girls" and "Silver and Pink".

Later,

-Bojack727


	3. Ch 3: Musings and Hot Coffee

THE BEST OF TIMES

**THE BEST OF TIMES**

**Chapter 3: "Musings and Hot Coffee"**

**.o.o.o.**

The atmosphere was extremely pleasant for the two of them. Maggie had started the coffee maker while Nenene scrounged around for her glasses. She placed them back on the ridge of her nose and smiled slightly. She slipped on her underwear and grabbed a white robe off of the chair near the door as she exited the room.

She left the room, stepping out into the 'den' section of the suite where they were staying, complete with a large couch and a television and a potted plant in one corner. The generic art mounted on the walls failed to grab her attention as she moved into the kitchen where she could now see Maggie standing on the other side of the island.

The authoress glanced at the sliding doors that lead to the balcony, noting that the curtains were open- casting warm sunlight on her face and glasses. She turned back around and walked over to the kitchen in time to see Maggie retrieving a pair of coffee cups from one of the cupboards.

A smile graced Nenene's lips as she took note of what the paper master was wearing- a loose tank top and a pair of shorts that showed off her long pale legs… her smile widened. She finally moved in and rested against the other woman's back.

Maggie made a small startled noise at first, but eased into the contact and smiled faintly. Nenene inhaled deeply, resting her hands on Maggie's hips and nuzzling against the small of her back. "Are you having a good time?" she asked- her voice a honeyed whisper.

Maggie smiled to herself. "Yeah…" She began, enjoying the sensation of the other woman pressed against her. "…I always enjoy being with you." She replied. She felt Nenene pull back from her and she turned around in time to make eye-contact with her.

The brown-haired female author reached up and caressed her cheek softly, looking up into Maggie's earnest violet eyes. "Maggie… thanks," She began. "…Thanks for… just being here for me." She remarked with a smile.

Maggie smiled down at her and surprised her by snaking an arm around her neck and pulling her gently against her chest. "I… I'll always be here for you… as long as you want me to be." She told her, mentally wondering if she was being overly sappy. Images of her stopping her from falling down those steps passed through her mind.

**.o.o.o.**

Maggie cradled Nenene while the two of them sat at one end of the couch, looking across the room- out through the glass sliding doors, at the morning skyline. The sunlight highlighted the edges of the London cityscape with warm orange auras.

Nenene cradled the cup of coffee in both hands and sipped it carefully with deliberate movements. She smiled, nestling against the other woman's side. "So, what do you think of London?" She asked her, taking a quick glance over her shoulder at Maggie.

Maggie, who was taking a slow drink from the coffee cup, looked down at her. Through the little puffs of steam, she smiled at her. "It's nice." She replied simply. "It's kind of like how I pictured it in the books I've read." She added.

"We've got a few days before the book signing," Nenene began. "That should give us some time to soak in the scenery and do a little traveling." She paused and smiled suddenly. "I expect we could also go to Charing Cross Road… if you like?" She added.

Maggie perked up at that moment and looked down at Nenene, who smiled attractively up at her. She flushed with excitement as she pondered the offer. "Oh wow, there are a lot of book stores there." She commented. "Do you mean it?"

The authoress nodded. "For you: of course." She answered. The two of them where silent again for a time till Nenene spoke up again. "I was wondering, Michelle referred to the three of you as 'bibliofiles', do you think that's a good descriptor?"

Maggie rubbed her head as she about the question. "I guess it does sort of describe us, but it's not everything. We're all a lot different, so it doesn't have much baring on our personalities." She said, noting that she'd been talking a lot more than usual since the trip had begun. She mused on the notion that she behaved differently when she was away from Michelle or Anita- the other two seemed to always dominate the focus of things…"

"That's for sure…" Nenene began. "Yumiko couldn't keep a practical thought in her head if her life depended on it- the amount of things I had to do keep her functional was insane." She added, falling into a bit of a rant. "It was always _you need to pay that bill _or _you have go shopping_ and so on. No offense but when I met Michelle- it was just a few steps away from turning into 'Yumiko 2.0'."

"Big sis can have the effect on people… I worry a lot about her also." Maggie admitted, looking up at the white ceiling above them. "She's a great sister as everything but she's so undependable…"

Nenene smiled. "Listen to the two of us- this whole conversation is starting to sound like a bad internet rant." She said, berating herself. Nenene hopped up onto her feet, much to Maggie's disappointment, and turned to face her. "Still, I'm glad you're here… This trip would be intolerable without you." She told the taller woman confidently. This time, it was Nenene's turn to blush faintly as she realized something. She crossed her arms before speaking up.

"Maggie Mui, you are the storybook hero I've needed in my life all this time." Nenene sighed, feeling silly and closed her eyes. "But I'm probably just embarrassing you by rattling on like this, aren't I?"

She squeaked when she felt someone take hold her in an embrace. Without having to even open her eyes, it was clear that Maggie was holding her. Nenene sighed and relaxed in the taller woman's arms. "It's alright, I don't mind." She told the brunet reassuringly.

Nenene nodded. "…What do you say we do a little sight seeing?" She asked calmly.

**(- End of Chapter 3 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think I'll have another chapter out soon… I'm not sure where this is going, but I'm still enjoying writing it. Sorry it's taken so long to update this. I hope you all can take some time and check this out and then let me know what you thought about it.

I'm not sure when I got interested in this these two as a couple. It just sort of seemed like the natural evolution of their characters (for me at least). As soon as I saw the show, I was crazy about Maggie… she was just so cute. I liked how she played off of Nenene in a couple of episodes. Still, I probably wouldn't have written anything if I hadn't come across Rhaiwen's work. She inspired me to write all these little stories.

Also, I'm going to try and fix up the last chapter of Silver and Pink and really try to get the next chapter of that one out as soon as I can. Thanks for your reviews and encouragement.

-Bojack727


End file.
